


A Beautiful Foreigner Who Loves Yuuri-kun

by Kawaiiusagi, Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Foreigner in a foreign land, Happens before episode 4, Head canon prompt, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Pining, Pining Viktor, Smitten, canon hc, oblivious yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/pseuds/Kawaiiusagi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Communicating with others had never been a problem for Viktor.  He was used to being in foreign countries and hearing foreign languages.  He and Yuuri could both speak English fluently, but as it turned out, it was easier for Viktor to talk to the residents of Hasetsu rather than confronting the object of his pinning affections directly.  Maybe he just needed more time.Or, we saw a great hc about Viktor interacting with the people of Hasetsu and HAD to write it.





	A Beautiful Foreigner Who Loves Yuuri-kun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayabai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayabai/gifts).



> This, in our opinion is what leads Viktor to ask Yuuri what he want's Viktor to be for him :)  
> Usagi and I used this as our experiment collaboration piece so be on the look out for our next fic if you enjoyed this one.  
> This came from a HC written by @ayabai on tumblr (link at the end of this fic) and so I really wanted to write it so here it is with the help of Usagi.

Viktor Nikiforov was an acclaimed figure skater and had been for the majority of his life. This meant a few things when it came to travelling. He wasn’t a picky eater; any place that had a good shower was a good place to stay; he knew how to say hello, introduce himself and thank you in  _ most _ language (if he didn’t he learnt it before he got there); and finally, Viktor was very used to not speaking the language.

Going to a country and being an outsider, a foreigner, this wasn’t a new concept to Viktor at all. He was used to people talking around him in rapid fire words that all just sounded like jumbled up gobbledygook to him and he always just shrugged it off. 

Now, he was in Japan with the love of his life (not that he knew that yet but he would come to that realisation in time) and 90% of the town didn’t speak English (or Russian, or French). But that didn’t deter him - Viktor could mostly manage with his unique smile alone and people tended to give him what he wanted without him having to actually ask for it. 

The exception to this, of course, being Katsuki Yuuri who refused to hand himself over to Viktor even though they were perfectly capable of communicating.

Due to this apparent lack of understanding with his Yuuri, Viktor took to following the man on his daily walks around Hasetsu. Part of this was due to the fact that when Viktor ventured out on his own, he tended to get lost. Another part being because he was slightly lonely in this country and being close to Yuuri made him feel better. The last being that following Yuuri meant watching that perfect arse as he walked down the street and who in their right mind would give up an opportunity for that?

The strangest bit about the whole thing was the town’s peoples’ acknowledgement of him. A few days into Viktor’s routine of Yuuri-following, the people he passed all started greeting him the same way: ‘ _ Ohayōgozaimasu, Yuuri-kun ga daisukina utsukushī gaikoku hito _ ’ . 

Viktor, sadly had absolutely no idea what the majority of that meant. He knew  _ Ohayōgozaimasu  _ meant good morning and always said it back to those that greeted him, but besides Yuuri’s name, Viktor was never able to understand what they said in rapid-fire Japanese. 

Viktor slowly realized that the same people would come out to greet him day after day with a smile.  So, Viktor being the people person that he was, decided to get to know his neighbors in this foreign land that he now found himself in.     
  
The first person he befriended was the oba-san who ran the bakery around the corner from the rink.  Viktor took to slipping into the bakery every Monday on his morning commute.  She was kind and spoke decent enough broken English that he was able to speak with her.     
  
"Luck with Yuuri-kun?"  The kindly old woman asked as she placed a piping hot cup of coffee with milk and two splenda on the counter, just the way Viktor liked it.    
  
Viktor grabbed the coffee and clutched it to his aching heart.  "Not yet oba-san," he shook his head dejectedly.       
  
She offered him a sympathetic smile and slid a pastry across the counter.  "Try more."   
  
Viktor nodded, reaching for his wallet to pay for the pastry as well, only to be stopped by a soft wrinkled hand.  He looked up suddenly, confusion clearly written on his face.   
  
"No pay, free, for sad soul," the old woman smiled warmly.   
  
"Arigatou, oba-san," Viktor lowered his head in his poor excuse of a Japanese bow.  He never could quite master the ability to bow perfectly that everyone in Japan innately possessed.  Viktor said his goodbyes and left for the rink.     
  
Tuesday evening found Viktor at the local ramen shop. It was owned by a lovely, young couple that had practically adopted Viktor into their family.  They had a young little girl and a cat.  Viktor adored them all, even the cat.  Thankfully, they all spoke English well.     
  
"Sit, sit, you're late Viktor-kun!"  A woman in her early thirties pointed to a steaming bowl of Tonkotsu ramen at the counter, while balancing a few other bowls in her arms.     
  
"Arigatou Aoi-san," Viktor smiled and took his usual seat at the bar.  He was instantly flooded with the warm, delicate smells of broth and pork.  His mouth watered as he picked up his chopsticks and shouted out an enthusiastic 'itadakimasu!'     
  
Aoi and her husband Akira grinned at one another as they continued to serve their other patrons.  They always loved to see people enjoying their food.       
  
"Vii-chan!"  A young girl bounced up joyfully to Viktor with a big ginger cat trapped in her vice like grip.     
  
"Konbanwa, Chihiro-chan," Viktor turned and flashed a thousand watt smile at the little girl while simultaneously scooping her up into his arms.  "How are you this fine evening solnyshko?"  Chihiro was an only child and had explained to Viktor, at great length, that Viktor was now her big brother and that was that.

"Good Onii-chan!"  She squealed as Viktor planted a loving kiss in her long dark hair.  "Mr. Giggles is good too!"  She motioned to the extremely unhappy ginger ball of fluff captured in her little arms.  

"Konbanwa, Mr. Giggles," Viktor snickered at the cat.  He had always preferred dogs himself, but this particular feline had a special place in his heart for the cat's immense patients with such an exuberant little girl.   
  
"Any progress with operation make Yuuri-kun realize he is madly in love with you?"  Chihiro grinned, showing off the fact that she had lost two teeth this month.    
  
Viktor plastered a smile on his face, one that didn't reach his ocean blue eyes. "Not yet little one, do you have some more advice for me?"  Viktor had to make Chihiro promise not to march up to Yuuri and yell at him when he first confided in the feisty five year old.  Now she was Viktor's number one cheerleader and he loved her to pieces for it.       
  
"Well Vii-chan, Yuuri-kun is sorta clueless and I think if you really love him, then you gotta wait.  You do really love Yuuri-kun, don't you Vii-chan?"  Chihiro asked, leaning closer, her eyes full of childish wonder and delight. “Because if you don't really,  _ really _ , love him you'll be in biiiig trouble Onii-chan,” she warned sternly.   
  
Viktor bopped Chihiro's nose.  "I promise, I really do little one."       
  
"Chihiro get down and let the poor man eat his dinner!  You can talk to him when he is done and put that mangy cat back in the house!"  Aoi scolded her daughter while brandishing a noodle strainer threateningly.   
  
"Haiiiiiiiii!"  Chihiro rolled her eyes and hopped down.  She spun around causing her daisy patterned dress to flutter around her.  "Vii-chan ganbatte!"  Chihiro winked and ran towards the house that was adjacent to the ramen shop.  Yup, Viktor loved her to pieces.  

“Sorry about Chihiro… are you okay Viktor-kun?” Aoi raised her eyebrows, looking into Viktor’s face seriously. 

“I…” Viktor sighed, was he? He honestly wasn't sure at this point whether he should even bother to pursue the enigma that was the brilliant, vibrate, and deliciously sexy Yuuri. 

“He will come around, he is just a very shy one. Have you tried simply… talking to him about it? I know that it’s hard but maybe being direct is the only way to go. At least that way you would have your answer Viktor-kun.” Aoi smiled at Viktor, patting his arm as another patron called her. “At least think about it.” She gave him a sad smile and went to attend to her other customers, leaving Viktor alone, like he usually seemed to be since he moved to Japan. 

Viktor finished his dinner, along with a few more drinks than were probably necessary, before heading back to Yu-topia. He still felt an ache in his heart and a dark loneliness that had been clouding his usual bubbly perspective on life, but that all changed when he walked in the door. 

Makkachin greeted him at the door and he could hear the soft tones of Yuuri’s mother’s Japanese, it was still one of the most soothing sounds Viktor can remember hearing. Hiroko was a calm, caring, and sweet lady who just breathed motherly love, even in her very limited English that was clear to Viktor. 

He followed the sound of her voice only to pause in the doorway at the sight and sound of Yuuri laughing. It was light, bubbly and the adoration Viktor could see in Yuuri’s eyes as he chatting with his mother was the most precious sight Viktor had ever seen. 

It was simple, affectionate and so utterly domestic. Viktor wanted it, he wanted  _ this, _ the feeling of family, acceptance and care. He wanted Yuuri.

Just Yuuri. 

Exactly as he is . . .

* * *

 

[ayabai's post that prompted this](https://ayabai.tumblr.com/post/168839516814/things-victor-nikiforov-definitely-did-when-he) \- it has other brilliant HC's so check it out. [@kawaiiusagi2](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/) [@pandamilo](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us in the land of write - smutty art and nonsense-posting :)


End file.
